Couple Rings
by ByunnieFan
Summary: "oh.. bagus ...2 hari lagi ulang tahun ku.. dan kau sengaja menghilangkannya untuk kado spesial ulang tahun ku, HA?"../"mianhae... aku terlalu mencintai mu hyung" .../Percayalah, kau jauh lebih berharga dari benda konyol itu, benda yang membuat ku hampir saja mengutuk diriku habis-habisan, mianhae."*eh?- -. EXO fanfiction, Baekyeol/ChanBaek, KaiBaek, kaiSoo, ChenMin. OneShoot/YAOI


Tittle : Couple ring

Author : ByunnieFan

Main Cast :

Park Chan Yeol

Byun Baek Hyun

Kim JongIn

Kris Wu

Kyung Soo

Chen

Xiu Min

Dll.

Other : found them^^

Pairing : Baekyeol ,kaiBaek ,krisBaek, kaisoo, ChenMin,SuLay.

Genre : Romance, friendship, hurt.

Rate : T

Summary : Percayalah, kau jauh lebih berharga dari benda konyol itu, benda yang membuat ku hampir saja mengutuk diriku habis-habisan, mianhae.

Disclaimer : all cast belong to god, father, mother, their agencies but the plot and the story belongs to the author. hahaha XD

Warning : YAOI, typhos, norak, gaje, crack pair. DONT LIKE? CLOSE TAB! NO Copy paste without permission of me, ByunnieFan.

NO BASH, please!

Note :-

.

.

.

Author POV.

"Ya..ya! baekkie-ah chakkaman! arrghh..."uri rapper exo-k kita tampak sangat frustasi karna kekasih nya yang sudah kita tau siapa , yap pemilik suara indah bernama lengkap Byun Baek Hyun ,kini tengah meninggalkannya dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

"sudah lah Park Chan Yeol!.. berhenti mengikutiku! Aku tidak mau tau! kau harus menemukannya !"

"tap_"

"oh.. bagus ...2 hari lagi ulang tahun ku.. dan kau sengaja menghilangkannya untuk kado spesial ulang tahun ku, HA?"Baek Hyun benar-benar murka pasalnya Couple ring yang terdapat pada jari Chan Yeol Tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

Tapi sesepele apapun itu, Bagi Baek Hyun sebuah Couple ring adalah benda yang paling berharga, dan hati nya yang sensitif itu benar-benar kecewa mengetahui kekasihnya tak bisa menjaga couple ring itu dengan baik.

**Braakk...!**

Dan satu bantingan keras pintu kamar baekyeol membuktikan seberapa murka Baek Hyun saat ini.

Chan Yeol mendesah berat dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"ahh.. telinga ku.., ige mwoya Chan Hyung?" dari arah dapur muncul kai yang tengah mengusap-usap kuping nya.

"lupakan, kau pergi saja sana. Aku ingin sendiri.." balas Chan Yeol dingin dan datar.

"Baek Hyun Hyung mana?"

"molla"lagi-lagi Chan Yeol Hanya menjawab pendek. Berharap kai segera pergi.

"lalu tadi.."

"AKU BILANG... TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI KIM JONG IN"bentak Chan Yeol akhirnya.

Suara bass Chan Yeol yang berbicara saja sudah sangat keras bayangkan saja suara itu membentak mu apalagi berteriak pada mu. Jadi bisa di bayangkan kondisi telinga kai saat ini.

**GLEKK**

"N...ne"jawab kai yang merasa suasana memang tidak berpihak pada nya untuk bertanya lebih ..

lanjut.

Tapi langkah kai berhenti. Kali ini sang leader lah yang tengah keluar dari kamar nya dan Se Hun.

"nuguya? Siapa yang membanting pintu tadi eoh..?"mata sang leader terlihat memerah. Bukan marah hanya saja dia sangat lelah dan membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup.

Su Ho benar-benar di repotkan tentang comeback EXO yang tinggal menghitung hari. Chan yeol tau itu hingga Chan Yeol diam. Disamping memang pikirannya sangat kacau.

Beberapa menit berlalu Chan Yeol masih diam. Sang leader menatap kai yang tak jauh dari sana.

"kai?"

"mollayo hyung"kai beranjak meninggalkan Su Ho yang masih mematung menanti penjelasan.

"Chan Yeol-ah, ceritakan pada ku.."Chan Yeol menoleh, hanya saja ia masih ragu untuk menceritakan semuanya. Terlebih dia juga lagi berfikir bagaimana cara agar kekasihnya itu tak marah lagi. Karna hal tersulit bagi Chan Yeol adalah membujuk sang kekasih itu.

Melihat Chan Yeol masih terus membisu, Su Ho menepuk pundak namja tampan itu, dan mengajak nya duduk di sofa."nah, sekarang ceritakan pada ku nae dongsaeng.." Dengan nada selembut itu hati siapa yang tak akan luluh? Terlebih Chan yeol juga membutuh kan seseorang untuk meringan kan masalahnya.

"hyung"

"hm." Su Ho dengan sabar mendengarkan perkataan Chan Yeol,dia memang tak bisa memaksanya. Karna jika ia memaksanya mungkin saja Chan Yeol akan semankin larut dalam masalahnya.

"apa ini.. ada hubungan nya dengan... Baek Hyun?"Chan Yeol menoleh.

Su Ho tersenyum, dan menggeleng-geleng.

"hyung..."

"ceritalah"

"aku.. menghilangkan ring couple ku. Dan Baek Hyun benar-benar marah pada ku hyung... apa yang harus ku lakukan, 2 hari lagi dia ulang tahun... hhh ..aku benar-benar kekasih yang payah.." keluh Chan Yeol,raut muka nya benar-benar memprihatinkan.

Su Ho menghela nafas panjang, dan tersenyum.

"kau .. sudah minta maaf?"

"ribuan kali hyung,dan kau pasti tau sendiri bagaimana keras kepala nya dia" sahut Chan Yeol lemah.

"mungkin bukan waktu yang tepat untuk meminta maaf"

"Lalu... kapan?" Su Ho seakan tak bosan menunjukkan senyum malaikatnya. Kemudia tangan kanan nya menyentuh kepala Chan Yeol. "tak lama,tunggu saja.. aku yakin dia pun tak akan mampu bertahan tanpa mu"

"tapi.."

"ayolah... ini bukan pertama kali nya ,hm?"

"tapi ini.. Couple ring hyung, dia sangat polos hyung.. dia pasti menganggap aku sudah tak men-ARRGHHH" Su Ho berusaha menenangkan Chan Yeol yang mulai kalap kembali.

"dengar... ini tergantung usaha mu yeol-ah, berjuanglah demi 'dia' memang berlebihan sih kata-kata ku, tapi 2 hari lagi... berilah sesuatu yang tak akan pernah dia lupakan, aku tau kamu bisa.." seperti nya ucapan Su Ho berpengaruh. Chan Yeol tampak berfikir keras.

"geure.. tapi.."

"apalagi?"

"malam ini... bisakah aku tidur di kamar mu hyung?" Chan Yeol menatap nanar kearah pintu kamarnya dan kekasih nya Baek Hyun. Yang sudah pasti terkunci.

"guere.. asal kau tidak berisik saja... Hoaaamm.. aku lelah.. kau pikirkan saja ne?"

"ne.."

.

.

.

.

.

Baek Hyun POV

"hiks.. Chan Yeol jelek! Hiks.. jahat! .. hiks...hiks.. pabbo!... aku benci PARK CHAN YEOL"pekik ku tertahan.

Aku remas bantal, guling apapun yang yang terjangkau oleh kaki dan kedua tangan ku. Aku benar-benar tak habis berfikir Chan Yeol benar-benar ceroboh, bahkan dia tak bisa menjaga benda sekecil itu. Apa Chan Yeol sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?

"hiks... tidak tau saja dia.. bagaimana aku menjaga coupe ring ini.." ku lihat cincin yang masih melingkari jari manis ku. Aku keluarkan dan aku tadahkan di telapak tangan ku...

"Yeollie... maaf... hiks" aku sedikit menyesal telah bertingkah kekanak-kanakan pada nya. Apa aku terlalu berlebihan? Tuhan.. aku benar-benar menyesal. Bagaimana dia sekarang? Pasti dia sangat.. haaaahh... aku tidak peduli! Bagaimana pun dia harus menemukannya. Aku tidak peduli!.

.

.

.

.

.

.Author POV

Sejak saat itu Couple Baekyeol sedikit tidak harmonis. Hanya saat melakukan fanservice saja mereka terlihat akur. Sedangkan di balik panggung seperti tak saling mengenal berbeda dari sebelum insiden itu terjadi.

Chan Yeol selalu mencoba minta maaf. Tapi entah setan dari mana, Baek Hyun seolah-olah menutup matanya.

Baek Hyun lebih memilih berdua dengan kai. Dan maknae setelah Se Hun itu pun tidak menolak justru dia sangat terbuka.

"Cihh... musuh dalam selimut "umpat Chan Yeol, dia benar-benar jengah melihat sikap kai. Kai tampat sangat ceria dan sering sekali merangkul pundak Baek Hyun , tidak sampai di situ tatapan kai selalu saja tertuju pada Baek Hyun.

Bukan rahasia lagi jika kai mengagumi kekasih manis nya itu.

Sedangkan Chan Yeol belum bisa menemukan rencana yang tepat untuk meluluhkan hati Baek Hyun, Kekasihnya itu.

'_apa aku cari saja cincin itu? Memang mustahil.. tapi apa salah nya mencoba?"_lirih ChanYeol dalam hati.

"ck, sial!"

.

.

.

.

.

"hyung..." namja bermata bulat bernama Kyung Soo menghampiri Baek Hyun yang sedang duduk di sofa memainkan i-pad nya. Namja cantik itu terlihat sibuk membalas pesan dari fans dan ucapan-ucapan selamat dari fans nya.

"hm..." Baek Hyun hanya bergumam. Tanpa melirik ke arah datang nya suara indah itu yang sedang mendekatinya dari arah dapur.

"kado dari fans mu ... sudah aku letakkan di kamarmu hyung, juga kado dari kai dan aku" Baek Hyun menoleh dan tersenyum manis "gomawo Kyung Soo-ah"

"itu.. ng... kai" Baek Hyun menoleh membetulkan pendengarannya."kai?"

"ne.."

"kenapa anak itu?" Baek Hyun sedikit hawatir.

"ani..., aku mau bertanya sesuatu."

"Katakanlah..."

"Baek hyun Hyung ada hubungan apa sama kai?" Baek Hyun terperanjat.

"eh? aku..? kai? Kami.. tidak ada apa-apa, wae?" Baek Hyun menatap Kyung soo mencari alasan jelas mengenai topik yang sedang mereka bicarakan dari mata bulat Kyung Soo.

"be... benarkah?" tanpa sengaja Kyung Soo membalas tatapan itu. Dan menunduk mengetahui dia harus menjawab pertanyaan sang hyung, bukan balik bertanya.

"aku... aku menyukai jong in hyung..." Baek Hyung terperanjat "Mwo?"

Wajah Kyung Soo memanas.

"n..ne.. maka dari itu.. aku menanyakan itu pada mu Hyung.." jawab Kyung Soo lemah. Baek Hyun tersenyum. Sedikit mengusap pucuk rambut Kyung Soo. Membuat namja manis itu mendongak."dengar.. aku dan kai.. tidak ada apa-apa, percayalah, hm?"

Namja manis itu kembali menunduk."tapi bukan itu masalahnya..,apa hyung sudah tau..?"

"mengenai?"

"kai.."

"maksudmu?" Kyung Soo menghelas nafas. "dia begitu mengagumi mu Hyung, dia juga pernah mengatakan jika dia..." kyung soo merasakan sesak di_

"Menyukaimu"

_hatinya.

"MWO?"Baek Hyun Hampir saja melompat dari sofa karna penuturan telak Kyung soo.

"K...Kyung Soo-ah... aku tidak memiliki perasaan seperti itu pada jong in, terlepas bagaimana perasaannya pada ku. Jujur aku pun terkejut mendengarnya, tapi... aku dekat dengan nya karna aku sedang marah pada ... Chan Yeol.."tutur Baek Hyun berantakan. Masih berusaha menyelamatkan jantungnya yang hampir copot(?).

Namja manis itu mendongak dan tersenyum , sedikit mengerti yang hyung nya itu bicarakan "hm, ne..arraseo."

Kyung Soo mengerti Betul jika BaekYeol Couple sedang bermasalah belakangan ini. Dan ini bukan waktunya membahas hal seperti ini.

Baek Hyun bergumam."baguslah"

Jujur Baek Hyun tidak menyangka jika perlakuan kai selama ini... karna namja itu menyukainya, yang dia fikirkan hanya satu .. yaitu bagaimana Cara nya agar dia bisa mengalihkan semua rasa marah nya pada kekasihnya itu. Karna setiap memandang wajah Chan Yeol yang terlintas dipikirannya... hanya ada rasa kesal, seakan memutar ulang kembali kejadian hari itu.

Dan Baek Hyun pun Harus menyelesaikan masalah ini. Mengenai dirinya dan... kai. Baru lah dia akan menyelesaikan masalah nya sendiri. Dia tak mau hanya karna dia...akan meyebabkan keretakan di kelompoknya.

"hyung.. " Tegur Kyung Soo melihat Baek Hyun pergi meninggalkannya.

"aku pergi dulu ne?"

"eodiga?"

"memperjelas semua ini" Mata bulat Kyung Soo semakin membulat. "H...Hyung"

"tenang, aku tidak akan memberitahu bahwa kau yang mengatakan semua ini."belum sempat Kyung Soo menyerukan protes... namja cantik itu sudah pergi. Dan kyung Soo pun kembali kedapur dengan pikiran kacau.

.

.

.

.

"kai..."

"uhuukk.. h.. hyung" kai tersedak cemilan nya mendengar dan melihat Baek Hyun masuk begitu tiba-tiba kedalam kamarnya dan Kyung Soo.

Baek Hyun menyuluhkan air di atas meja kecil dikamar itu pada kai, namja tampan itu menerimanya . "wae Hyung?" setelah sedikit mengelus dada nya dan menenangkan dirinya, kai bertanya lembut pada Hyung nya itu dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya itu.

Baek Hyun mendekat dan ikut duduk di sebelah kai. Namja tampan itu terlihat gugup saat Baek Hyun menatap nya lekat dengan posisinya nya yang sangat dekat.

Melihat ekspresi itu, Baek Hyung seperti meng-iya kan perkataan kris , yang waktu itu sang leader mengatakan bahwa selain Lu Han dan Tao, Baek Hyun lah member Exo yang terpolos saat dia sedang mengobrol berdua dengan kris.

Lihat bagaimana ekspresi Baek Hyun saat itu yang menolak mentah-mentah pendapat leader Exo-m itu? Tapi sekarang Baek Hyun berharap Kris tidak menertawainya jika tau akan hal ini.

Baek Hyung mengehela nafas dan mengalihkan wajah nya. Melihat itu kai semakin bingung dan gugup. "kai" sekali lagi suara indah itu menyapa.

"ne hyung, ada apa?"

"aku mau menanyakan sesuatu" Baek Hyun kembali menatap kai. Kai menawarkan snack yang dia makan tadi. Dan di jawab gelengan pelan namja Cantik itu.

"apa?" Kai sangat penasaran saat ini. Terlebih raut wajah Baek Hyun benar-benar terlihat sedih.

"kau... **menyukaiku kai?"**

**Deg!**

Kai terpengangah Baek Hyun.. Bagaimana dia.. bisa ..tau...?

terlebih menatakan dengan sangat santai? Tapi tunggu,

Bukan kah selama ini... kai sudah bisa menyembunyikan nya?

Lalu bagaimana?

Tunggu... Kyung.. soo.. dia..

**Deg!**

"H..Hyung..."Kai terbata-bata dan mengumpulkan keberanianya untuk sekedar menatap Baek Hyun yang saat itu seakan menatap kai hawatir. Bagaimana tidak Baek Hyun memang sedang marah pada Chan Yeol, tapi bukan berarti namja mungil itu ingin berpaling atau tidak lagi mencintai kekasih nya itu bahkan sekarang dia menahan gejolak di hatinya untuk mengesampingkan rasa rindu nya yang bertumpuk-tumpuk.

Sedikit sedih melihat Chan Yeol sedikit murung, dan apalah itu.. Tapi yang membuat Baek Hyun lebih hawatir, ia takut kai menganggap kedekatan mereka lebih dari.. yang dia bayangkan.

"ap.. apa Kyung-"

"ani, bukan dia, kau sendiri yang mengatakan lewat tatapan mu. Maaf kai.. aku begitu bodoh menyadari ini semua."

"bu.. bukan salah mu hyung, ini salah ku yang ..ah.. lupakan aku harap tidak mempengaruhi persahabatan kita.. walaupun hyung sudah tau semuanya" kai benar-benar tidak tau harus mengatakan apa.

"kai..."

"sudahlah.. anggap saja aku tak pernah memiliki perasaan itu padamu hyung, mianhae"kai berdiri menepuk pundak sempit Hyung nya itu. Namja manis itu mengangkan wajah indahnya. Kai hanya tersenyum miris. Sedikit menghela nafas.

"hari ini hari ulang tahun mu hyung.. tidak baik kau bersedih di hari seperti ini."kai mencoba tegar walau hati nya sedang berusaha untuk tidak semakin terasa perih. Mengatur nafas pun susah...

"benar" kai dan Baek Hyun kaget dan menoleh ke asal suara yang sedikit berat tadi. Seketika mata Baek Hyun membulat. "kris Hyung?" seru Baek Hyun Tak percaya. Sementara orang yang dimaksud hanya tersenyum ke arah nya.

"se.. sejak kapan?"lirih kai. Tapi sialnya namja tinggi itu mendengarnya.

"sejak tadi.." Baek Hyun dan kai saling bertatapan sejenak dan kembali menatap kris.

"ka..kam-"

Kris tertawa, "sudahlah... aku bisa menjaga rahasia.. sekalian saja minta maaf sudah menerobos ke kamar mu jong in, aku .."kris melirik Baek Hyun yang menatap nya bingung."aku mencari Baek Hyun.. ku lihat dikamarnya tidak ada orang sama sekali"Kris mengangkat bahu nya.

"kemana Chan Yeol ?"Tanya Baek Hyun. Kris kembali mengangkat bahu.

"lalu hyung .. kenapa bisa ada di sini..?"

"kita. maksudku Exo-M akan merayakan ulang tahun mu disini. Kau senang?" seketika wajah baek hyun berbinar(?) senyum tergambar jelas di wajah cantiknya. Berlari ke arah Kris dan langsung memeluk hyung nya itu.

"ne! Aku saaaangat senang"seru Baek Hyun dalam dakapan hangat Hyung nya itu. Kris terkekeh membalas pelukan itu sangat erat seolah ingin meremas tubuh mungil ini karna gemas."Bogoshippo hyunnie"

"hm, nado hyung.."

Kris menoleh pada kai, sepertinya kai sedikit iri pada nya"heii... kau mau? Sini aku juga akan memelukmu, Ah.. atau kau mau Baek Hyun yang memeluk mu?" goda kris. Dan berhasil mendapatkan sebuah timpukan bantal dari namja berkulit sedikit gelap itu.

"cih... pergi saja kau"desis kai jengkel, dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

Kris kembali tertawa , Baek Hyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hyung~"rengeknya. Kris gemas dan langsung mencubit pipinya "apa..?"

"itu.."

"Chan Yeol" Baek Hyun mengadahkan menatap tabjuk wajah hyung nya bisa dia tau?. Dia juga sedikit heran kenapa dia menyukai Chan yeol? sedangkan dia bisa saja jatuh hati pada pria tampan dan dewasa di depannya ini.

"hei..aku tau aku tampan.. jangan memandangku begitu,kau ingin ku gigit eh?."wajah Baek Hyun memerah mengingat bodoh nya dia berfikir seperti tadi. Terlebih perkataan kris yang sedikit frontal.

"apa kau dan Chan Yeol ada... sesuatu?" Baek Hyun menunduk. Kris tau betul keadaan seperti ini. "geure.. kkamjong kami keluar dulu ya..." kris langsung menarik tangan Baek Hyun sebelum dia mendapatkan satu lagi lemparan bantal dari kai.

.

.

.

.

.

"heii.. kembalikan...!"teriak namja manis dan.. eum mungil(?)*pakk pada namja yang tegah membawa lari kue yang bebarapa detik yang lalu hampir masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"aniya...kejar aku dulu..!" namja itu masih berlari mengelilingi dorm. Sementara namja manis tadi berhenti karna pasukan udara yang menipis. "huh... payah" menedengarnya,namja manis itu menatap tajam ke arah namja pencuri kue nya tadi.

"ayo hyung... kau harus olah raga ... "

"chen... awas kau..." seru nya tertahan.

**Plettak!**

"ap-ppohhh...eh?heheheh hyung"

Chen menatap ketakutan pada namja tinggi yang tengah membawa koran ditangannya dan sukses mencium kepala nya.

Sementara xiumin-namjaManistadi- tertawa puas.

Melihat ekspresi ketakutan Chen pada namja yang tidak lain adalah kris.

"kembalikan padanya. Aku masih ada urusan... kalau kau memulai keributan lagi .. maka"

"ARRASEO!"

jawab Chen sambil membungkuk kearah kris, seolah dia takut mendengar kelanjutan kalimat tadi yang sudah pasti adalah kalimat ancaman. Segera dia berlari ke arah Xiu Min dan memberikan kue strawberry yang dia ambil dari hyung tertua di exo itu. Kemudia entah apa yang dia lakukan, chen langsung lari ke kamar mandi.

Xiu min sedikit memiringkan kepalanya melihat sosok lainyang sedang memakai baju motif beruang putih di belakang kris dan tengah memeluk i-pad putihnya.

"Baek Hyun? Mau?"tawar Xiu min, dia tau jika strawberry bukan hal yang bisa di tolak oleh Baek Hyun. Namja manis itu mengangguk kecil.

"aigoo.. manisnya.. sini.."panggil Xiu min.

Baek Hyun menoleh pada kris, namja tampan itu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Baek hyun balas tersenyum dan langsung menghampiri Xiu min.

"aigoo... hati-hati makannya Baek Hyunnie" Baek Hyun tersenyum.

"gomawo..."

Xiu min menyeka bibir Baek Hyun."nah.. ini ada susu strawberry dan anak manis cepatlah karna sepertinya, kris ... pangeran mu sudah menunggu"goda xiu min.

Kris men-death glare Xiu Min.

"apa? Anak kecil? Kau berani melawan hyung mu?"

Kris menggumam dalam hati_'disini.. yang 'kecil' itu siapa?"_

Xiu min tertawa,"hahaha, kris aku tau yang kau fikirkan. Bagaimana pun aku lebih tua dari mu , bocah ... dan lagi"

Xiu Min menoleh kearah Baek Hyun yang tengah menyeruput susu strawberry nya dan menatap Xiu min bingung ."apa karna Baek Hyun tidak datang di acara ulang tahun Lu han maka kau hanya biacara sedikit, apa kau.."

**BLUSH~**

**Plettak !**

"ya!... sakit ! pabbo.. dasar tiang listrik sialan..! mana sopan santun mu ha?"

protes Xiu min sementara bule itu menarik tangan Baek Hyun dengan wajah tampannya yang memerah.

"whatever"

jawab nya sebelum menghilang masuk ke dalam kamar BaekYeol.

"ya! Sial jangan tertawa!" Xiu Min menatap kesal seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sambil cekikikan yang tidak lain adalah Chen.

.

.

.

.

Chan Yeol POV

'_hujan..' _lirih ku.. disini lah aku.. yang aku ingat hari itu aku sedang berlari pagi di sekitar taman kota di seoul ini. Mata besar ku meneliti tiap jengkal langkah kaki ku. Tapi percuma.. tak ada yang aku temukan di sini..

Tak aku pedulikan sederas apa hujan ini. Yang aku fikirkan hanya dimana? Di mana benda itu? Benda yang sukses membuatku hampir tidak bisa bernafas merindukan namja mungil ...kekasih ku itu.."**Byun Baek Hyun.. Bogoshippo**"

Seketika kepala ku pusing.. benra-benar pusing, aku lelah.. sudah berapa jam aku disini?

Mmengelilingin taman ini? Seingat ku .. aku mulai mencari nya saat matahari baru saja muncul .. mengingatkan ku akan senyuman Kekasihku itu.. senyum indah, cerah dan hangat... matahariku.. Byun.. Baek Hyun. Dan sekarang aku rasa dunia sudah mulai menelan sinar itu. Benar sekarang sudah sore...

Pedulikah aku?

Tidak.., aku tidak peduli... aku harus menemukannya... harus, tapi..

Gelap. Aku merasa dunia mulai tak seimbang. Kaki ku sungguh susah untuk menopang tubuhku.

Aku meringis sambil terus memegangi kepala ku. Aku pun terus memejamkan mata ku rapat-rapat menerima sensasi perih di bagian kepala ku.**"jebal, maaf kan aku"**

**BUGH **

Sampai aku rasa lututku membentur aspal, aku sedikit meringis.. terakhir perlahan dunia benar-benar gelap.

Chan Yeol POV end.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Drrt...drrtt..**_

Kris menoleh ke arah meja, disana tergeletak(?) handphone Baek Hyun, namja mungil yang sekrarang tengah tertidur diekapannya. Merasa tidak tega karna sebelum nya namja mungil itu menangis menyesali semua tindakannya. Kris yakin Baek Hyun benar-benar lelah.

Ia gapai benda persegi itu. "Chan Yeol?"lirih nya.

"yeoboseo"

"_yeoboseo"_sahut orang itu. Kris mengerutkan kening nya. Dia yakin suara ChanYeol masih baik-baik saja, lalu kenapa suara Chan Yeol berubah terdengar seperti yeoja? Terlebih suara ribut yang terdengar jelas di sana.

"nuguya?"

"..."

"MWORAGO! KAU BILANG APA?" kris benar-benar terkejut. Tanpa sengaja dia berteriak.

"..."

"ne.. baiklah aku kesana"

"siapa hyung?" kris menoleh.

"hyung?" kris tersentak. "Chan yeol dia.. dia pingsan." Baek Hyun membelalak

"ap-apa? Di..di mana dia sekarang?" Baek Hyun masih shock.

"tenanglah, kata si penelfon tadi.. dia sudah menelfon Su Ho Hyung, dan Su Ho hyung juga sudah kesana dari tadi."kris mengelus surai coklat terang Baek Hyun.

"se.. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hyung?"

"dia pingsan...di dekat sebuah bangku di taman kota"

**Deg!**

Taman kota?

Bukankah itu.. tempat Chan Yeol kehilangan cincinnya?

.

.

.

.

"kris, Baek Hyun..kalian sudah datang? Mana yang lain?"

"mereka menyusul, mana Chan Yeol, Su Ho Hyung?" Tanya Baek Hyun panik.

"dia.. di dalam hyung,masuklah... dari tadi dia mengigau nama mu."

sahut maknae exo-k Se Hun. Yang keluar baru saja dari salah satu kamar yang ia yakin pasti kamar itu adalah kamar Chan Yeol di rawat.

Tak usah menunggu lama, namja manis itu masuk kedalam. Begitu sakit hatinya melihat tubuh namja yang sangat di cintainya itu terbaring dan diperiksa oleh dokter.

Perlahan dia mendekat.

**Tes**

"maafkan aku... yeollie.. maafkan aku.. hiks.. hiks..maaf" baek Hyun menangis dengan bodoh tak menyangka semuanya akan terjadi seperti ini.

Jejur setelah curhat dengan kris. Dia sudah sangat tertekan karna dia benar-benar sudah tidak menghiraukan hal penting yang jauh lebih baik.

Yaitu.. Kebersamaan, dan saling percaya.

Bohong jika dia bilang dia tidak rindu dengan kekasih nya yang begitu tampan ini.

Dan bohong jika dia memvonis kesalahan chan yeol bahwa dia sudah tidak hati-hati dan tidak perduli hingga mengilangkan cincin itu.

"Maaf? Baek Hyun-ssi ?" Baek Hyun masih menatap lurus Tubuh Chan Yeol.

"bagaimana keadaannya dokter?"

"tenanglah... dia hanya demam. Aku akan menyuruh salah satu teman mu saja untuk mengambil resep obatnnya. Kau temani dia .."

"go... gomapseumnida" dokter muda itu tersenyum dan meninggalkan Baek Hyun.

Baek Hyun menggenggam erat tangan besar Chan Yeol .. jari lentik nya menyelusup diantara sela-sela jari-jari itu. Mengecupnya pelan. Dengan air mata yang masih menderai membahasahi tidak hanya tangan mungilnya, Tapi juga tangan Chan Yeol.

"Chan Yeol-ah.. jebal maafkan aku.. hiks.. bodoh... Byun Baek Hyun kau bodoh!"Baek Huyun meletakkan genggamannya di dada nya." Jangan lakukan hal seperti ini lagi yeollie"bisiknya di tengah tangis nya.

"eunghh.."lenguhan itu jelas menunjukkan bahwa namja tinggi itu sudah terbangun.

Baek Hyun terhenyak, dia melepaskan satu tangan nya dan menyentuh pipi Chan Yeol "Yeollie.. ireona .., jebal.. maafkan aku.. "

"Ba.. Baek Hyunnie" lirih Chan mata nya terbuka. Terlihat sangat lemah, karna efek pusing yang sudah mulai mereda. Tapi dia masih demam.

"hiks... maaf... yeollie .. hiks" Baek Hyun terisak. Chan Yeol membuka lebar matanya. Dan tersadar sepenuhnya, perlahan dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Mengarahkan nya kepipi mulus kekasihnya itu. Memutus sungai kesediahan yang tercetak jelas disana.

"Baek Hyunnie" lirih nya lagi..

"maaf"lanjutnya.

"ne, ini.. hiks.. aku.. ani, ini salah hiks... salah ku, maaf yeollie"Chan Yeol tersenyum dan mencoba duduk. Baek Hyun membantunya duduk. "**saranghae**" bisik nya kemudia melepas genggaman Baek Hyun dan menggunakan tangan itu untuk menarik tengkuk namja manis itu. Chan Yeol benar-benar bahagia sudah berapa hari ini dia tidak merasakan manis nya bibir Baek Hyun. karna itu.. tangan nya yang kekar memeluk tubuh itu dan semakin memperdalam ciuman itu, mengulumnya lembut. **"na..do"**

Ciuman manis itu membuat Baek Hyun sedikit lebih tenang. Terlihat bahu nya yang sudah berhenti bergetar. Chan Yeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia benar-benar merindukan kekasih berparas indahnya ini.

Perlahan ciuman itu berakhir karna mereka membutuhkan oksigen. Dengan jarak yang sedekat itu. Chan Yeol sama sekali tak berniat berpisah walau hanya sejengkal begitu pun, Baek Hyun.. dia pun tidak menolak, kenyataannya... dia merasakan hal yang Chan Yeol rasakan saat ini**."Saranghae...Jeongmal Saranghae Baek Hyunnie , Saengil Cukkhae hamnida yeppo"** bisik Chan Yeol dan kembali mendekapnya erat .

"**nado yeollie, nado sarangahe.. jeongmal. Ne, gomawo... "**bisik Baek Hyun Lirih.

"kau ini.. aku baru sembuh .., jangan menggodaku"Baek Hyun bingung.

"maksudmu?"

"jangan berbisik menggunakan nada rendah seperti itu, kau lebih mirip mendesah."goda Chan Yeol. Baek Hyun memukul Lengan kekar itu dengan wajah memerah.

"kau ini.. dasar pervert."

Baek Hyun menyelusupkan wajah nya di dada bidang Chan yeol. Chan Yeol terkekeh dan menciumi pucuk kepala kekasihnya ini.

Baek Hyun tersenyum... Sungguh kekasihnya ini benar-benar membuatnya mati kutu. Jika Chan Yeol tidak sakit mungkin sekarang dia sudah pergi dan mengumpatnya tidak sekarang .. juga Baek Hyun ingin menebus segala kebodohannya selama ini. Cukup, Chan Yeol sudah sangat memahaminya. Sekarang .. dan seterusnya Baek Hyun akan mencoba membalas semua perlakuan Chan Yeol pada nya.

**Memahami..**

**Saling percaya..**

**Dan saling mencintai..**

.

.

.

.

.

"lihat mereka... akhirnya kembali lagi.. aku benar-benar senang" Lirih Lu Han.

"ne.. percayalah.. setelah ini mereka akan semakin lengket" Se Hun menyahut. Lu Han tersenyum. Kemudian ia dan Se Hun Kompak menoleh kearah namja tinggi yang sedari tadi enggan mengintip kegiatan BaekYeol.

Merasa di pandang aneh oleh saudara kembar beda orang tua itu. Kris menoleh"apa?"

HunHan terkekeh. "ani."

jawab mereka serempak. Kris hanya mendesis kesal.

Lay, dan tao kembali setelah mengambil resep obat untuk Chan Yeol.

"Chagi-ah, XiuChen dan KaiSoo belum datang?"Su Ho menghampiri lay dan tao.

" XiuChen akan datang, mereka sedang siap-siap, kalau Kai dan Kyung Soo aku tidak tau"sahut Lay. Mendengar nya kris menoleh, dia ingat apa yang ia dengar sebelum ini mengenai kai... bahwa dia..

Menyukai kekasih Park Chan Yeol itu... Byun Baek Hyun, kris cemas, dia takut akan terjadi sesuatu di grup mereka karna hal ini. Tapi dia harus percaya ... bagaimana pun dia tak boleh meragukan siapa pun di grup mereka. Dia percaya Baek Hyun sudah merasa lebih baik. Kai juga tidak memaksakan kehendaknya. Chan yeol? Kyung soo? Bagaimana jika mereka tau? semua itu membuat kepala nya mau pecah. Dia harap tidak akan terjadi sesuatu.

**Mengingat dia pun sudah mengorbankan hal yang tak kalah penting dari mereka berempat demi grupnya yaitu..**

**Cintanya ...**

**pada namja mungil bermarga Byun itu. Byun Baek Hyun... **

.

.

.

.

"Kyung soo-ah?" chen sedikit bingung melihat wajah Kyung Soo memucat setelah keluar dari kamarnya. Mengingat kyung soo dan kai tak ada masalah.

lalu apa yang membuatnya seperti itu setelah chen yakin kalau tadi namja manis bermata bulat itu sedang menemui kai. Harus nya diasenang,kenapa? Ayolah.. seluruh anggota Exo tau kyung soo menyuka kai.. kecuali Baek Hyun yang parah nya Baru tau pagi tadi.

Kyung soo tidak meresepon. "kyung soo-ah! Hey! Kau tak mau ikut? Chan Yeol masuk rumah sakit." Teriak Chen. Kyung Soo menoleh "ani."jawabnya singkat.

Dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah dapur.

Chen hampir terlonjak kaget saat ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"eh? kau kenapa?" orang tadi hanya mengernyitkan dahinya melihat chen mengelus-elus dadanya.

"hahh .. kau ini.. selalu mengagetkan ku saja hyung!" orang itu yang tidak lain adalah Xiu Min terkekeh "ahaha, sudah lah.. kajja! oh ya, mana Kai dan Kyung Soo?"

"molla, tadi Kyung Soo bilang dia tidak ikut. Kalau kai.."Chen mengangkat bahunya. Dan melanjukan langkahnya. Mengikuti namja manis di depannya.

Dari arah dapur..

"**hiks.. kai.. hiks.. kai.. kenapa kau berubah? Hiks**"

.

.

.

.

.

Kai menatap kosong tanganya yang sedang menggenggam sesuatu.

Dia membuka genggaman tangannya. Dia memandang dingin benda bulat kecil yang terdapat di telapak tidak lain adalah sebuah cincin.

"**mianhae... aku terlalu mencintai mu hyung**" lirihnya.

**END**

***gaje? Iye tau, he'eum.. **

**Udah panjang , ancur.. hhh.. -_-**

**Tapi ingat tetep review seancur apapun itu ._.**

**Kris(?)tik ama saran saya tampung, tapi bukan bashing-_- **

**Itu pengihanaan, dan gak review itu juga artinya penghinaan, nah gak review berarti menghina karya orang lain *bussyehh teori dari mana itu?-_-**


End file.
